


With old age

by Thighz



Series: Reaper 76 Week [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Gabe's determined to amend that, Jack's kinda insecure about his age, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Old Married Couple, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, old soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Yep. Gabe's still got it even after all these years.Jack, that is.





	With old age

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of the Reaper76 2018 Week
> 
> Thankful - Gratitude/Admiration 
> 
>  Now with [artwork](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/170201048071/reaper76-week-2k18-day-three-thankful)!
> 
> It's porn, btw
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

_ With old age _

 

 

 

  
  
  


If Gabriel can say anything about the Soldier Enhancement Program, it’s that those hellish injections on did one thing right. Sure, they had super speed and strength and Jack could heal, but still scar and Gabriel aged like fine wine and could feel his body regenerate on a cellular level, but one good thing. One beautiful thing:

Their stamina and libido went no where. Even pushing fifty. 

Jack lets out a brutal gasp beneath him, spine undulating in a perfect, pale arch beneath Gabe’s roaming hands. He’s on his forearms, spread out like a sacrificial offering on their living room floor. Completely naked, ass flushed a bright red from the flat of Gabriel’s palms. His thighs are shaking and there’s pool of cum on the once pristine tile floor, his cock bright red and straining down at it, ready to add to the collection.

Gabe drags his hands back down Jack’s spine and cups both swells of his ass, squeezing, rewarded with a sharp hiss. He slaps the right one and Jack yelps, right leg nearly jerking out from under him. Gabe uses that same hand to steady him, curling around his thigh and giving it a light massage.

Jack’s back ripples and a purr on par with a cat reaches Gabe’s ears as he kneads into the tense muscle.

“How many?” Gabe asks, sliding his hand around the back of Jack’s thigh and cupping the swollen erection between his legs.

“F-five.” Jack croaks, his head of white hair hanging low enough that his forehead was touching the cool tile.

Gabe smiles and leans forward to press a warm, wet kiss to the base of Jack’s spine, “Two more.” He promises. 

Jack’s big body shudders as Gabe sits back on his haunches, still completely dressed and cock trying to poke a hole through his trousers. It knows that Jack’s ready for it, Gabe’s spent the better part of two hours making sure that pretty pink hole was stretched wide enough to swallow him down. But not yet, not yet, not yet.

Gabe twists his fist down the length of Jack’s cock and a deep, throaty scream tears free from Jack’s mouth as he spills what little he has left to give. Gabe milks him, mouths at his hole, his balls, fingers the head.

“Please. Please. Please.” Jack’s chanting the words, body oversensitve and beautiful.

Gabe hums against his balls, inhaling the sweat and musk and come. His dick jerks behind his fly, begging at this point.

Parting is such sweet sorrow as he moves away from Jack’s beautiful ass.

_ Now _ it was time.

He gives Jack’s cock one more sloppy salute and it’s still hard, still ready to perform. He grins as Jack’s lets out a breathy whine, half in pain, half in pleasure.

“Ready?”

It seems to take all Jack has left to lift his head and stare at Gabriel from over his massive shoulders. His eyes are still as blue as they day they met. Back when his hair was the color of sunshine and Gabe’s curls didn’t have spikes of grey at the temples. He’s got a few scars, they both do, and his age is showing around the eyes and mouth, but he’s just as breathtaking as he’s always been.

“Gabriel.” His voice is raw from the shouting, the six different orgasms, the aftereffects of the chemicals, “ _ Please _ .”

Gabe unfastens the button, yanks his zipper down and shoves both pants and underwear to where his knees touch the floor. He can feel Jack’s eyes on him, hot and half-lidded no doubt, watching as Gabe’s cock springs free, wet at the tip and damn near dying to be inside that clenching heat.

He gives himself a few languid strokes and Jack’s answering moan is borderline begging.

Gabe swats his ass, “So goddamn eager.” He digs his nails into the flesh, watches the pale skin go red, “ _ And _ greedy. Six times and I haven’t even gotten my dick out.”

“ _ Please.” _

Gabe growls, gliding the hand on Jack’s ass to curl around that trim waist as he uses the other to position the tip of his dick against a well-stretched hole. The slick heat touching his sensitive head sends a feedback of pleasure up his spine and his head tips back, mouth opening on a drawn out moan

Jack’s ass flexes around the tip, trying desperately to pull him all the way inside. An impatient whine follows.

Gabe drops his chin back down, watches as Jack’s body strains backwards, palms flat on the tile and shoulders tight. He gives him exactly what he wants and the heat he buries himself inside shakes him just like the first time. Just like every time. Forty years together and it still feels the fucking first time in that cramped bunk, Jack’s mouth open against his own, promising himself to Gabriel and Gabriel alone.

Now Jack is older, but just as eager. Just as vibrant and responsive to Gabe’s touch.

A strong, well-aged machine filled to the brim with Gabe’s cock.

“Oh god.” Jack tightens around him, back doing that glorious arch, “Thank you.  _ Thank you. _ ” The words are rushed and barely discernible between the shouts as Gabe starts a furious pace with his hips.

He uses both hands to hold Jack in place, thumbs digging into the dip of his back as he fucks his husband within an inch of his life. Jack shouts for him, every connection of hip to ass a perfect symphony of sound. 

“Most beautiful thing in my life.” Gabriel grits his teeth, goes just a little bit harder.

Jack’s nails are trying to claw up the floor, his cock is bouncing back and forth violently between his legs, hitting Gabe’s balls. It’s all too much for the both of them and Gabe doesn't last as long as he used to.

Jack’s the one with the multiple orgasm capabilities and it’s the most beautiful goddamn gift Gabe’s gotten to open every day for the last forty years.

“Gabe - Gabe - Gabe -.” His name is a mantra, a prayer falling frantically from abused lips. Probably bitten raw from the pleasure, “Oh god Gabe I’m going to -.”

Gabe comes with an shout, curling over Jack’s back and pressing his hips flush. Jack’s ass tightens around him, pulsing with his own orgasm and milking every drop Gabe has to offer.

The heat goes out of them like the passing of a storm.

Gabe peppers desperate kisses anywhere he can reach on Jack’s back. He doesn’t want to pull out, even though he can feel himself going soft. Jack’s chest is pumping like a freight train under his mouth, heart hammering, breathing trying to fall back into rhythm.

“Still got it.” Gabe laughs.

One of Jack’s hands comes off the floor to swat at whatever part of Gabe it can reach.

Gabe snickers, pulling out as gently as he can and watching in fascination as his come leaks down one pink thigh.

“My joints can do this anymore.” Jack grumbles, rolling gingerly onto his back.

Lust settles warm in Gabe’s belly as his eyes zero in on the bruised, red flesh of Jack’s knees and arms. There are indents from the creases in the tile and even with all of Jack’s super soldier healing, Gabe knows they’ll be there for a few days.

Jack will have to wear long sleeves to hide the damage to his arms and that makes Gabriel want to have another go right then and there.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Jack mumbles closing his eyes.

Gabe pulls his pants back up over his ass and flops down beside Jack, “Like what?”

“Like -.” Jack swallows.

Gabe watches the line of his throat and the clenched eyes, wrinkled at the edges, “Like I still think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen?”

Jack scoffs, but doesn’t say anything.

Gabe’s face melts into a smile and he pushes up to his elbow. He tips Jack’s face towards him, thumbing at the corner of his eyes. They open slowly, painfully.

“It’s cuz I do, Jack.” He whispers, like a secret only they need to know, “Don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Let’s not imagine that.” Jack forms a wry grin, “That’s a lot of time I’d have to rewrite.”

Gabe groans, “And I’m too old and have no energy.”

“No energy!” Jack barks out a laugh, head coming up off the floor, “We just had sex for three hours.”

Gabe lets out a dreamy sigh, “Worth every drop of energy spent.”

Jack shakes his head and closes his eyes again, but this time there’s no tense line or worried furrow.

Gabe relaxes into his elbow and admires his handiwork.

  
  


 

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> All of my R76 prompts will be small. I wanted to get as much done as I could, but I still have bigger projects I gotta work on. 
> 
> Thanks for all the continued support, comments and kudos!


End file.
